1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wall mounted toilets, and in particular, to a carrier or a support system for adequately supporting a toilet and the weight of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall mounted toilets or water closets are known in the art. In order to mount a wall mounted toilet to the wall, and in order to support the weight of a user on the toilet, it is common to provide a suitable support system, most of which is disposed behind the wall for supporting both the toilet and related plumbing. An example of such a carrier is a Zurn Z-1203H carrier provided by the Zurn Industries, Inc., Erie, Pa.
It is also known that bariatric toilets need to withstand the weight of the bariatric or obese user. This becomes particularly important when the bariatric toilet is mounted to the wall.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,889,392 and 7,146,655 disclose a bariatric toilet seat support apparatus designed to be placed under a toilet seat such that when an individual uses the toilet seat, the weight of the individual is transferred from the toilet seat to the support apparatus thereby avoiding distribution of weight to the toilet itself. These support apparatuses of the prior art generally are a complicated construction located outside the wall and under the toilet seat.
There is a need, therefore, in the art to provide an improved support system for wall mounted toilets that substantially provide support to the user regardless of whether the user is considered as being of normal weight or as being obese or of bariatric weight.